Kakashi Hatake, el profesor
by Karai Uzumaki
Summary: Anko y Kakashi, ex aurores, son contratados por Dumbledore en un nuevo programa de profesores dobles. Kakashi enseñará DCLAO junto con Quirrel y Anko con Snape enseñarán Pociones. Kakashi no confía en Anko debido a su pasado. Pero, poco a poco, esa desconfianza se transforma en algo más que le hará perder la cabeza en Hogwarts. Quizás lemons más adelante, y por ahora lo dejo en "T"
1. Prólogo

¡Hola a todos!, acá estoy, con un nuevo fic de Harry Potter y Naruto. Es el primer fanfic en español que escribo acá en Fanfiction, y era algo que tenía en mi mente hace algunos días y quería publicarlo ya que no he visto casi nada similar entre los crossover de estos dos géneros.

Primero que nada, las parejas. Será Kakashi y Anko, más tarde Harry y Hermione y Ron y Lavender.

**Planeo hacerlo un fic largo, que cuente mi punto de vista con Kakashi como profesor y protector de Harry a través de los años en Hogwarts. Pero eso solo si a ustedes les gusta. Sé que el prólogo va a ser aburrido, pero el siguiente capítulo será más interesante.**

Bueno, basta de charla y vamos al prólogo.

**Prólogo**

La familia Potter era considerada una de las más normales y amables en el pueblo, aún incluso si apenas se hubieran mudado hace algunos años. Todos lo creían, no había nadie que hablara mal sobre los Potter, aún si los muggles no conocían su verdadera naturaleza. Por supuesto que todos sabían acerca de Harry, su primer y único hijo que ahora rondaba su primer año de vida. El pequeño era el reflejo de ambos padres mezclados, tenía los ojos de Lily y el cabello y el perfil de James además de ciertas otras características propias de ambos Potter.

Pero aún teniendo un solo año, Harry Potter había sido testigo de la prematura muerte de sus padres. Un asesinato a sangre fría, cometido por el mortífago más perverso y temible del mundo mágico: el Innombrable, _Voldemort. _Aún así, de manera muy extraña, había conseguido escapar a la inevitable muerte que lo acechó por un pelo y ningún muggle supo cómo, pero allí estaba. Durmiendo entre las sábanas de su cuna, ausente a todo lo que les ocurrió a sus padres.

Ahora todos lloraban la muerte de Lily y James Potter, reunidos como en un funeral frente a la entrada de la casa. Se escuchaban murmullos y plegarias, un hombre con con capa negra los guiaba por las oraciones con tono melancólico. No estaban vestidos para la ocasión, pero la simple presencia en un momento tan doloroso bastaba para los más íntimos amigos de la familia.

Luego de algunas horas, los magos vecinos se marchaban a casa con rostro triste y soñoliento. Y solo tres hombres y una mujer permanecían allí , los primeros dos que se consideraban cercanos a la familia, el otro enviado por Albus Dumbledore para ocuparse del ahora húerfano Harry y la joven bruja por asuntos de aurores. Estaba en su deber ocultar las ruinas.

Uno de ellos tenía el cabello plateado, alborotado y algo largo, aunque sólo le llegaba a la mitad del cuello. Sus dos ojos antes serenos y bondadosos mostraban una gran tristeza aún si su color negro ocultara cualquier pizca de que iba a llorar. No lo haría, de hecho se había prometido que jamás lloraría desde la muerte de su hermano menor y ahora no sería una excepción.

—Kakashi —susurró una voz suave detrás del hombre intranquilo—. Se avecina una tormenta, deberíamos irnos.

El hombre podía sentir como un fuego ardiente le subía por la garganta, quería desahogarse, quería romper en llanto y culparse a sí mismo por no haberle advertido a los Potter del peligro en que se ponían por vivir en un pueblo poco protegido. Pero no lo hizo. En cambio, tragó con fuerza y respiró tratando de no pensar en aquello y, al mismo tiempo, culpando al Innombrable por lo ocurrido. Pero fue inútil: la imagen de James y Lily cuidando del pequeño Harry era algo que carcomía su alma.

—¡Kakashi! —insistió la mujer elevando un poco la voz—. El pequeño puede enfermarse si nos quedamos afuera.

Esta vez hubo un estremecimiento por parte de Kakashi, cuyo cuerpo se sacudió con un ligero escalofrío. Pestañeó dos veces y se acomodó la máscara para que cubriera la mitad de su rostro. Luego, se giró con ambos puños apretados por su propia rabia. La tristeza había cambiado en algo mucho más... _intenso_, había reconocido que Voldemort tenía la culpa, no él.

—Ya te oí. No hace falta elevar la voz. No estoy sordo, ¿sabes? —dijo y apartó la mirada de la mujer y la depositó en el hombre que sostenía el bebé—. ¿Qué hay del pequeño?.

—Tenemos dos opciones: o lo dejamos con la Orden por un día, donde sabemos que estará seguro o Anko lo cuidará momentáneamente. En todo caso, tú decides Kakashi, yo no me siento capaz de tomar una decisión ahora mismo.

El hombre en cuyos brazos dormitaba Harry Potter tenía una apariencia similar a la de un perro viejo y flacucho. Cabello negro y desordenado, ojos grises profundos y ojeras bajo sus ojos, como si no hubiera dormido en días. Al menos su vestimenta de lejos parecía lo bastante normal y limpia como para pasar como una persona decente, pero aún así se notaba vieja si uno se acercaba mucho. Su nombre: Sirius Black.

—La Orden lo cuidará —decidió casi inmediatamente—. Luego, Hagrid irá por él.

Anko se encogió de hombros decepcionada. No conocía mucho a los Potter, ni siquiera había visto al pequeño Harry antes. Pero quería protegerlo, se sentía capaz de hacerlo. No porque quisiera fama por haber cuidado a Harry ni porque le haría algún daño. Simplemente le agradaban los niños, y al ver a un bebé indefenso e inocente le partía el corazón. Pero no le molestó la falta de confianza por parte de Kakashi, él era uno de los pocos que no confiaban del todo en ella. Aún si hacía varios años que logró escapar de aquel trabajo como una de los mortífagos de Voldemort e ingresó a la Orden del Fénix como auror.

—Estoy de acuerdo —acotó Hagrid palmeando la espalda de Kakashi con fuerza—. No te preocupes Kakashi. Estoy mas que seguro que encontraremos un buen hogar para Harry.

Kakashi miró de reojo al gigante. No estaba de acuerdo con aquella última oración y sabía que no había nadie en el mundo que pudiera reemplazar a James y a Lily. Pero decidió no hacer visible su preocupación y le asintió a Hagrid con medio rostro oculto tras la máscara. Pero aunque tuviera su rostro cubierto, nunca podía dejar de sorprenderse por la altura de Rubeus Hagrid, ni por su apariencia.

Hagrid era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Tenía un cabello largo y enmarañado, de color negro; una barba que le cubría casi todo el rostro; las manos eran enormes y sus pies, cubiertos por botas de cuero, eran como dos perros de tamaño promedio.

—Sirius, ¿podrías llevarlo en tu motocicleta?.

—Por supuesto, aún tengo una larga noche de trabajo y la Orden es mi próxima parada. Además, creo que tampoco me uniré a las celebraciones así que no tengo excusa —explicó Sirius con tono cansado—. Ustedes deberían relajarse, traten de dormir.

—No podría dormir ni aunque bebiera un _Filtro de muertos en vida_ —dijo Kakashi masajeando los músculos de su cuello por un momento—. Sí, creo que necesito un buen vaso de Brandy. ¿Nos acompañas Anko?.

Anko negó con la cabeza, obviamente disconforme con la actitud del auror. Ella era una chica muy atractiva, de 17 años de edad y de tez blanca. Su cabello púrpura se encontraba recogido en una cola de caballo, cosa que resaltaba aún más sus rasgos faciales como sus lindos ojos castaños. Llevaba una túnica de viaje negra, que cubría totalmente su cuerpo en caso de que lloviera.

—No puedo. Debo ocultar este lugar por el bien de todos. Sabes que los muggles no deben ver esta casa ni lo que ocurrió aquí dentro —explicó Anko mientras sacaba su varita.

Kakashi quiso reírse en ese momento, pero ni contaba con las ganas ni quería despertar al bebé. Por lo que se le acercó a Sirius con decisión.

—Cuida del pequeño. Yo iré al cuartel en cuanto pueda —dijo aburrido—. En cuanto a ese Brandy... ¿puedo pedir la botella entera?.

* * *

Los señores Dursley subían a su cuarto, con la mera intención de acostarse. La señora Dursley pasó primero por el cuarto de baño ya que dijo que tenía que calentarse las manos con la canilla, cosa común que hacía cuando tenía frío, porque aquella era una noche fría pero espléndida. Aún si el día de ayer hubiera amenazado con llover de madrugada las nubes se habían despejado rápidamente y la lluvia no arruinó los planes de ninguna familia de Privet Drive.

Pero el señor Dursley sintió un escalofrío en la columna cuando pasaba junto a la ventana. Un poco inquieto, miró a través del cristal y encontró al mismo gato de la mañana, pero ahora un perro gris se sentaba junto al otro animal. Lo que más le sorprendió era que estuvieran allí, inmóviles y sin intención de pelear entre ellos, y sus ojos se concentraban en su gorda figura. Por un momento creyó que lo estaban vigilando, pero luego sacudió su cabeza y gruñó: _"¡Tonterías!" _antes de alejarse de la ventana y recostarse en la cama.

Poco después, su esposa se recostó con él y ambos se quedaron dormidos. Vernon lo hacía en un sueño intranquilo, donde tenía una ligera pesadilla sobre los raros personajes con túnicas ridículas apuntándole con sus dedos y persiguiéndole.

Abajo, cerca de la casa, el perro comenzó a agitar la cola y a jadear en cuanto percibió la figura de un anciano aproximándose por la calle iluminada. Pero el gato le reprimió con un ligero: _"¡Chist!" _justo en el momento en que las luces eran tragadas por el extraño aparato en las manos del anciano de cabello blanco y barba larga. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano y usaba ropa larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el piso y botas de taco alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules, cubiertos por unos anteojos con forma de medialuna, se clavaron en ambos animales a medida que se acercaba. Su nombre era Albus Dumbledore.

Se detuvo, sentándose junto a los animales que lo recibían de forma muy diferente. El perro parecía más animado, pero el gato se mantenía tieso y severo, como si aquella presencia no le incomodara en lo absoluto. Guardó el encendedor de su mano dentro de la túnica y giró su rostro hacia ellos, apuntándolos con su nariz larga y torcida.

—Que gusto verlos aquí, profesora McGonagall, Kakashi —dijo y observó con atención como los animales cambiaban de forma y adoptaban una figura humana.

La mujer tenía aspecto severo, anteojos de montura cuadrada y manchas alrededor de los ojos. Vestía una capa de color esmeralda y tenía su cabello negro atado en un rodete. Miró a Kakashi quien observaba las estrellas y luego a Dumbledore.

—Me sorprende que nos reconociera.

—Debo decir que a usted la reconocí de inmediato, profesora. Pero la actitud de Kakashi me desconcertó un momento —dijo y sus palabras sonaron como una pregunta.

Dirigió sus ojos azules a los negros de Kakashi, quien continuó viendo las estrellas con aire pensativo.

—Solo quise aparentar por si las dudas. Es mi trabajo el confundir a los enemigos —explicó asustando un poco a McGonagall—. En todo caso, ahora que comprobé que era usted y no un mortífago con una poción multijugos, puedo relajarme.

Dumbledore asintió sonriente, su rostro no podía ocultar la impresión por pequeña que fuera. Aquella era una habilidad extremadamente rara en un auror: Kakashi podía reconocer las ondas cerebrales que los magos emitían al realizar algo de magia. Y, aunque Dumbledore no había movido su varita ni por un segundo, había llegado a Privet Drive con una aparición.

—Le he estado preguntando a Kakashi sobre los rumores y no me ha respondido. Me dijo que usted me aclararía las dudas —dijo y fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi por un momento, quien ni se inmutó—. Dicen que ayer el Innombrable apareció en el valle de Godric. Fue a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... que ellos están muertos.

Kakashi apretó los dientes con rabia y tristeza y descendió su vista hacia el suelo. Dumbledore simplemente inclinó la cabeza en respuesta. La profesora lo miró boquiabierta.

—Pero eso no es todo. ¿Cree que James y Lily murieron así sin más?. Voldemort caminó hacia su casa con el único objetivo de matar a Harry Potter, pero ellos lo detuvieron. Son héroes y no hay que estar triste por ellos. Ellos... han dado sus vidas por su hijo —Kakashi habló impasible, su tono grave y pesado daba a entender la tristeza en sus palabras.

Todo lo que dijo fue verdad, pero aún así no se creía ni la mitad de sus palabras. Estaba de acuerdo en que habían sido héroes y que Harry era un héroe también, aunque fuera solo un bebé. Porque resultaba impresionante el hecho de que Voldemort encontrara su fin antes de poder tocar al bebé.

Pero parecía que aquello no le importó mucho a McGonagall, quien solo ahogó un grito al oír que Kakashi pronunciaba el nombre del mago tenebroso.

—No le tenga miedo al nombre profesora, es solo una tontería el hecho de no pronunciarlo.

Kakashi asintió convencido de lo que decía Dumbledore era justo lo que los demás debían hacer. Tenerle miedo al nombre solo acrecentaba el miedo a la persona. De repente, se puso de pie y caminó hacia la acera de la calle con las manos en los bolsillos, como si esperaba que algo apareciera frente a él.

—Es fácil para usted decirlo. Considerando que era el único al que él le temía.

—No es así profesora McGonagall. Yo creo que solo me tenía algo de afecto por ser su antiguo profesor —dijo Dumbledore sonriendo por su propia broma.

La mujer elevó una ceja decepcionada, no había venido a escuchar tonterías ni actos de modestia. Había un tema más importante que quería discutir.

—A propósito —dijo la profesora dirigiendo su mirada al anciano—. Me imagino que no me dirá el motivo del porqué, de entre todos los lugares, nos haya citado aquí.

—Hagrid vendrá pronto con Harry. Vine a entregarlo a su tía y tío. Ellos son la única familia que le queda ahora.

—¿Acaso se refiere a los muggles que viven aquí? —preguntó boquiabierta mientras se ponía de pie de un salto—. Dumbledore... no puede. ¡Los he estado observando todo el día y ellos son los peores muggles de toda Inglaterra! —gritó, realmente sorprendida con la decisión de aquel anciano—. ¿Qué hay de Kakashi o Anko?, ¡cualquiera de ellos podrían cuidarlo bien y...!

—No —interrumpió Dumbledore—. Kakashi tiene asuntos en el Ministerio. Y Anko... bien, confío en ella. Pero sin una figura paterna que la acompañe, me temo que no sería beneficioso para el muchacho. Además, les escribí una carta, ellos le explicarán todo cuando sea mayor.

—¿Cree que una carta podrá explicarlo todo? —preguntó McGonagall sentándose de nuevo contra la pared—. ¡Ellos jamás entenderán a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda!, ¡Escribirán libros sobre él!.

—Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore seriamente mientras la miraba por encima de sus anteojos—. Por ese mismo motivo deseo alejarlo de todo aquello hasta que sea mayor. ¿No cree que si lo exponemos ante todo eso podría trastornarlo o enloquecerlo?.

—Tiene razón, pero no creo que Hagrid sea la mejor opción para traer a un bebé.

—No hable así de Hagrid, tanto Dumbledore como yo le confiaríamos nuestras vidas si debiéramos —dijo Kakashi sin darse vuelta.

McGonagall abrió la boca para discutir, pero justo en ese momento un ruido sordo la detuvo. A medida que crecía, ambos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Pero Kakashi se mantuvo inmóvil, siempre mirando hacia el frente con sus manos en los bolsillos.

Un rugido sobresaltó a la mujer, y justo después el sonido de una motocicleta se hizo presente. Poco a poco, la motocicleta descendió hacia el suelo y se detuvo frente a Kakashi. El hombre peliplateado, sonreía bajo su máscara al gigante quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Con dificultad, bajó de la motocicleta y se acercó a Dumbledore. Sus brazos grandes y musculosos cargaban un pequeño bulto.

—Hagrid —Kakashi dijo con un alivio que Albus compartía—. Asumo que Sirius te prestó esa motocicleta, ¿no?

—Así es. Por suerte, no tuve problemas en trasladarlo de la Orden. Aunque casi todos estaban celebrando, Sirius se mantuvo con él para cuidarlo. Además, Anko terminó bien el trabajo. Ningún muggle sabe que ocurrió con los Potter y la casa se encuentra bien oculta —explicó a Kakashi con una sonrisa cansada.

Entre tanto, Dumbledore y McGonagall se acercaron para observar el pequeño rostro de Harry. Bajo una mata de pelo azabache, pudieron reconocer la cicatriz con la forma de un rayo.

—¿Fue allí? —susurró la profesora.

—Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.

Antes que McGonagall pudiera preguntar algo, Dumbledore suspiró y tomó en brazos al pequeño. Hagrid no perdió la oportunidad de besarle la frente antes de que se lo llevara y la profesora lo miró algo disgustada.

Curiosamente, Hagrid se contuvo de llorar. Pero Kakashi parecía triste también por la despedida. No sabía si lo vería algún día, pero le había hecho una promesa a James y a Lily en una ocasión: lo protegería con su vida.

—¿Hace mucho que llegaste? —preguntó Hagrid, llamando su atención.

—Hace una hora —respondió enojada McGonagall—. ¡Yo estuve todo el día aquí y él se toma el descaro de llegar en el último momento!

—Lo siento profesora. Pero camino aquí encontré un cachorro que estaba atrapado en un pozo, y tuve que detenerme a salvarlo —mintió Kakashi con una sonrisa modesta.

La mujer elevó ambas cejas sin creerle una sola palabra de lo que decía. Ya conocía las "Excusas" de Kakashi Hatake y su creatividad para inventarlas. Era algo por lo que era legendario en el trabajo, pues había evitado que lo despidieran en varias ocasiones. El Ministro de magia, era un hombre paciente con Kakashi y lo consideraba como uno de los mejores aurores. Era por eso que no lo despedía.

Volteándose un momento, vio como Dumbledore depositaba al bebé en la entrada de la puerta y dejaba la carta sobre su cuerpo. Kakashi suspiró y le palmeó la espalda a Hagrid, antes de caminar hacia el final de la calle oscura.

—¡Kakashi! ¡Me imagino que aceptarás mi propuesta de convertirte en profesor de Hogwarts! —Dumbledore exclamó desde la lejanía.

Hatake sonrió y levantó su mano agitándola una sola vez.

—¡No por ahora! ¡pero ya le avisaré en algunos años! —respondió desapareciendo en la oscuridad de la noche.

No sabía si realmente quería ser profesor. Pero la idea sonaba atractiva, y si podía proteger a Harry cuando llegara a Hogwarts entonces cumpliría su promesa.

* * *

Bien hasta acá llega el prólogo. Espero que pueda ser interesante y le den una oportunidad, porque planeo hacerlo mejor.

Para el fic, me basé en algunas partes del libro. Pero he modificado varias cosas. Y esto no lo voy a hacer en el capítulo que viene, ya que la historia será original y un AU.

Bueno, estén atentos para el capítulo 1 y espero que puedan dejar reviews!.


	2. Profesores Nuevos

Bueno hola a todos!. Por fin pude terminar este largo capítulo que planeaba publicar antes pero no pude. Recientemente estoy haciendo una prueba para ser traductor en un fansub, por eso es que me encuentro muy ocupado y no he podido escribir casi nada. Y, me temo que este cap quedó algo aburrido y apurado. Pero, en fin, un capítulo es un capítulo.

Primero que nada me gustaría agradecer a Mar Angys Dreams por darme su apoyo y brindarme consejos e ideas para el fic. ¡Muchas gracias!

Ahora las nuevas parejas. No se preocupen, Kakashi y Anko seguirá como la principal. Pero luego habrá otras que he decidido hace poco para incluir más personajes del mundo de Naruto. Esas serán: Harry y Hermione, Draco y Sakura, Naruto y TenTen (no van a aparecer hasta mucho más adelante) y otras más que dejaré como sorpresa.

Bueno, basta de palabras y vamos al capítulo:

**Capítulo 1 : Profesores Nuevos**

El despertador sonó temprano aquella mañana. Quizás demasiado para Kakashi quien tenía algo de resaca por la noche anterior.

Gruñendo y estirándose bajo las sábanas, tanteó con su mano derecha en donde recordaba que estaba el despertador muggle. Sin abrir los ojos, golpeó el despertador y apagó el chirrido insoportable que le taladraba la cabeza.

Por supuesto que agradeció la momentánea paz, pero aún le vibraba la cabeza por la botella de Brandy que había tomado en la soledad de la medianoche.

Se refregó los ojos con las manos, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz que ingresaba por la ventana entreabierta. Pero solo unos segundos después fue capaz de sentarse en la cama aún con los ojos entrecerrados.

Parpadeó rápidamente hasta acostumbrarse al brillo y tomó un pequeño frasco de la mesita en el lado derecho de la cama. Desesperado por calmar su dolor de cabeza, bebió el líquido de color dorado de un trago. Su cuerpo se relajó en el momento en que el inmediato alivio le llegaba.

—Mucho mejor —susurró al sentir como el dolor desaparecía velozmente.

Kakashi no era el hombre que se emborrachaba y mucho menos si estaba desempleado. Porque solo bebía cuando quería relajarse de su trabajo como auror para el ministerio, y aún así el alcohol ingerido era casi mínimo. Por decirse que tenía una botella de cerveza de mantequilla de hacía un mes y aún no la terminaba. Tampoco importaba mucho, la cerveza se mantenía tan deliciosa como cuando la abrió por primera vez.

Pero esa vez fue diferente. Justamente, aquel día, se cumplían trece años desde la muerte de su hermano menor. Sí, el 31 de Julio de 1978, Icha —su hermano menor— había sido asesinado a manos de un mortífago. Por eso siempre que llegaba esa época, visitaba la tumba de Icha, quien estaba enterrado en la ciudad de Windsor (condado de Berkshire). Y luego bebía para tratar de disminuir el dolor y rabia que los recuerdos de su hermano le daban. Entraba en un estado de borrachera moderado, que jamás pasaba de dolores de cabeza y mareos.

Negó con la cabeza mientras trataba de reemplazar sus pensamientos con otros. Como, por ejemplo, que aquel día tendría que buscar empleo en alguna tienda mágica o algo que le diera ingresos. Para un hombre como Kakashi, su trabajo como auror no era tan importante después de no haber podido proteger a su hermano del ataque de los mortífagos. Y no le sorprendió para nada que lo despidieran tres días atrás luego de tanto tiempo: él ya no era el mismo. Sí, seguía siendo el mejor auror —ex auror— del Ministerio, pero su actitud correcta y alegre había muerto junto con Icha. Y ahora era un hombre completamente diferente.

Kakashi tomó la máscara que cubría su cara y la descendió un poco para poder respirar mejor. No era como si no pudiera hacerlo con la máscara puesta, pero se sentía algo intranquilo. Y sabía que respirar profundamente lo tranquilizaría un poco.

Se puso de pie y buscó dentro del ropero su antiguo buzo azul de mangas largas. Tomó unos pantalones del mismo color —un poco más oscuros— y se los colocó encima de sus boxers. Después, cuando estaba listo, caminó hacia el baño para mirarse en el espejo. Sonrió al apreciar su reflejo en el cristal, su apariencia le recordaba a su antiguo sensei, Minato Namikaze, que enseñaba DCLAO en el mejor colegio de Japón: Konoha.

Por supuesto que asistió a un colegio de magos en su juventud. Y el hecho de que a Minato lo llamara "sensei" en vez de "profesor" resaltaba que su origen fuera aquel país. Así era, Kakashi Hatake era el hijo mayor de Sakumo Hatake, uno de los mejores magos de todos los tiempos. Solo superado en poderes por Dumbledore, Tom Riddle —Voldemort—, Grindelwald y el propio Minato Namikaze. Había permanecido allí siete años, como era lo normal, y sus notas fueron las mejores de su clase por lo que se graduó con honores y con una recomendación para trabajar en el Ministerio de Magia de Londres. Decidió aceptar la recomendación unos meses después del suicidio de su padre y habían viajado con Icha a Inglaterra para alejarse de todas aquellas malas memorias de Japón.

Pero un golpe en la ventana de la cocina lo sobresaltó un poco deshaciendo sus pensamientos como agua . Se quedó inmóvil un momento mientras apretaba su varita y trataba de identificar quien provocaba aquel ruido. Pero supo que no podría hacerlo desde el baño por lo que se subió la máscara y, cuidadosamente, abrió la puerta de su habitación y caminó lentamente por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina.

Su varita temblaba en su mano, su respiración estaba algo agitada. Y le preocupaba el hecho de no poder reconocer si el mago o bruja que golpeaba a su ventana tenía intenciones buenas o malas. Sus habilidades de sensor no funcionaban si el sospechoso no empleaba algo de magia. Aunque también podría ser que fuera algún muggle entrometido que simplemente andaba de curioso.

Pero al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro: en la ventana, del otro lado del vidrio, una lechuza gris golpeaba el cristal con su pata derecha.

Suspirando, guardó su varita en el bolsillo y abrió la ventana. Tomó un sobre del pico del animal y, casi de inmediato, el pájaro le extendió una pata como si esperara algo a cambio.

—Ah sí —dijo aburrido mientras revolvía su bolsillo—. Toma. Cinco Knuts. ¿Para qué los quieres de todos modos?

La lechuza ululó en respuesta, obviamente en su propio idioma animal. Kakashi elevó una ceja decepcionado mientras le depositaba las monedas en la pata. Cuando las revisó, se marchó satisfecha.

El hombre se dejó caer en la silla junto a la mesa redonda de la cocina/comedor de su casa. Revolvió su cabello un poco mientras dejaba la carta sobre la mesa y examinaba el sobre con curiosidad. Tenía su nombre y dirección completa además de una caligrafía que sin duda recordaba como exageradamente prolija. Kakashi se sorprendió un poco al ver la letra del sobre, ya que habían pasado varios años y Dumbledore jamás se había puesto en contacto con él. Por lo menos, no hasta aquel día.

_Señor Kakashi Hatake, ex auror, Orden de Merlín Primera Clase._

_ Casa muggle con pocos artefactos mágicos._

_ 2 Bexley St_

_ Windsor, Berkshire_

_ 31 de Julio de 1991_

_ Albus Dumbledore_

Terminó de leer el reverso del sobre. Todo encajaba como si fuera un rompecabezas sencillo. Era obvio que Dumbledore era el que le enviaba la carta, además, le llamó la atención la forma en que describió su casa: "muggle con pocos artefactos mágicos" como si él no fuera un mago. Pero simplemente le causó gracia, debía ser importante el hecho de que le escribieran casi un mes antes que comenzaran las clases en Hogwarts.

Resignado a lo que creía que le iba a ofrecer aquel anciano, abrió el sobre y sacó una carta de él. Pudo ver que adentro tenía un par de notas que seguramente eran recomendaciones por si aceptaba el trabajo. Y ya se imaginaba que podría ser.

_Querido Kakashi:_

_Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que hablamos y, mucho más, desde que nos vimos las caras. Pero no fue una decisión mía después de todo, ya que expresaste detalladamente que no te buscara por algunos años. Ahora, como puedes notar luego de aproximadamente diez años, he tenido que desistir de tu petición. Me temo que Voldemort podría volver a aparecer en la forma de algún estudiante, profesor o incluso animago con la apariencia de alguna de las mascotas de los alumnos. Aún no estoy totalmente seguro, pero siento que algo oscuro comienza a acecharnos y llámalo presentimiento de un viejo o como quieras pero debes confiar en que Voldemort es capaz de cualquier cosa para atrapar a Harry._

_Por ese motivo y porque a Harry le encantará conocerte, te ofrezco el puesto de profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Verás, estoy al tanto de que has perdido tu empleo, y creo que el programa de profesores dobles que he empleado este año en DCLAO y Pociones será algo que otorgará buenos resultados. _

_ Te pido encarecidamente que consideres mi oferta, que sabemos que será beneficiosa para todos los estudiantes y tanto para ti como para mi. No todos los días se tiene uno de los mejores aurores del Ministerio como profesor. Bueno, dejando de lado esa última oración, claramente aduladora de mi parte, te adjunto los requisitos para ser profesor de Hogwarts. En el caso de que desees aceptar, las clases comenzarán el 1 de Septiembre pero deberás llegar tres horas antes del banquete de entrada para instalarte en el colegio y tener la charla educacional. _

_Con profundos deseos de que tengas un buen día y que aceptes el trabajo, se despide muy atentamente:_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Director del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería_

_P.D: Hagrid quiere verte hoy mismo, en el Caldero Chorreante. Necesita que acompañes a él y a Harry a recoger cierto paquete que necesito proteger dentro de los muros Hogwarts. Sólo por si acaso._

Volvió a releer la carta, creyendo que había leído mal lo que Albus quería contarle: ¿Voldemort había vuelto?. Esa pregunta resonó en su mente un par de segundos en los que consideró que quizás no era una idea tan descabellada. Dumbledore no era un simple anciano tonto o un mago cualquiera. Y Kakashi sabía que sus palabras tenían algo de sentido.

Él también tenía un mal presentimiento desde hacía días que lo incomodaba bastante. Por decir que lo molestaba a tal punto, que ni siquiera la lectura de sus libros eróticos le agradaba como antes. No me malinterpreten, Kakashi seguía leyéndolos pero no con la efusividad de antes. Aunque, quizás eso se debiera a que era la décima vez que leía el nuevo tomo de "Icha Icha: Paradise" del famoso escritor mágico Jiraiya.

A decir verdad no le interesaba tener a su cargo a niñitos de primaria. Pero el hecho de que Voldemort podría volver y que pronto se le acabarían los ingresos no le dejaba muchas opciones. Además, a Lily y James les debía una promesa con Harry. Y él no era un hombre que rompía sus promesas.

* * *

El Caldero Chorreante era un lugar famoso entre magos y brujas. Todos lo conocían y se jactaban de lo buenas que eran las bebidas y la atención así como una clientela distinguida y amable. Para Kakashi, la atención era una porquería.

Había estado solo una vez en aquel lugar y lo consideró lo suficiente como para no querer volver nunca más. No le molestaba el ambiente oscuro y miserable ni la cantidad de ancianos de vestimenta raída que se reunían casi todos los días ahí para beber o conversar entre ellos; lo que realmente le molestó fue que el tabernero, Tom, se burlara de su libro favorito que, ese día de hace tantos años, leía en la barra. Dijo cosas como: _"Ese tal Jiraiya es un pervertido y sus historias son un asco"_ o _"Una vez vino aquí y me prestó un manuscrito en inglés para que lo leyera. Pero yo me reí en su cara y lo quemé en la chimenea del hall"._

Por supuesto que Kakashi era un hombre tranquilo y paciente. Pero, si había algo que no toleraba era que despreciaran el maravilloso trabajo de alguien tan grande como Jiraiya. Y, como todo buen lector, tuvo que enseñarle una lección al tabernero. Nada demasiado drástico, ni siquiera tuvo que usar la maldición _Cruciatus. _Simplemente, armándose de su varita, lo atacó con el maleficio "traga babosas" que a Icha le gustaba tanto. Después de eso, Tom no pudo volver a comer por unos días de solo pensar que vomitaría caracoles.

Abrió la puerta de entrada suavemente e ingresó en el oscuro lugar. El humo de las pipas llenaba el aire del lugar y se mezclaba con el olor a las bebidas alcohólicas que algunos clientes bebían tranquilamente. Cuando entró, se hizo un silencio inmediato y los que tenían las cabezas gachas las elevaron para observar a la figura enmascarada que caminaba lentamente hacia la barra con las manos en los bolsillos.

Encontrando la barra, se sentó en un taburete aledaño y colocó ambos brazos sobre la madera. Al notar que Tom estaba de espaldas, limpiando un vaso de vidrio, carraspeó para llamar su atención.

—¡Oh disculpe! —dijo dándose media vuelta de inmediato. Esbozó una sonrisa desdentada—. ¿Qué desea tomar se-?

Se detuvo al reconocer a Kakashi. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos presa del terror y su vaso se cayó al suelo, partiéndose en mil pedazos con un ruido de cristales. Tom permaneció inmóvil mientras la clientela se ponía de pie y observaba al ex auror con curiosidad. Kakashi simplemente elevó una ceja y sacó de su bolsillo su libro erótico.

Tomó su tiempo para buscar la página, mientras todos lo miraban y Tom respiraba con fuerza y algo agitado por el pánico. Cuando la encontró, sonrió bajo su máscara, elevó su mirada y el hombre dio un salto hacia atrás como si lo fuera a atacar.

—Coñac. Bien frío —pidió y luego descendió la mirada hacia su libro.

—Cl-Claro s-se-señor Hatake. E-En-Enseguida se-señor auror —tartamudeó en respuesta.

Tom no era un hombre que tartamudeara muy a menudo. Pero desde aquel día en que descubrió que Kakashi Hatake era el mejor auror del Ministerio de Magia la cosa había cambiado. Los primeros días rezaba para no encontrárselo, porque sabía que no podía vengarse de un auror ya que de lo contrario sería enviado a Azkaban con solo mover su varita. Estaría bajo la vigilancia de los dementores, seres horribles que atormentaban a cualquier mago que tenía la desgracia de estar cerca de esas criaturas. Por suerte para Kakashi, Tom aún no sabía que lo habían despedido.

Kakashi recibió el vaso casi de inmediato. Bebió un sorbo y dejó que el líquido le quemara la garganta, luego continuó su lectura. Esperaba no tener que esperar mucho para que Hagrid apareciera, porque aún si disfrutaba de su lectura tenía otros asuntos más importantes. Por un lado, tenía que conseguir una capa nueva, una bufanda para el invierno y los ejemplares para estudiantes iniciados en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Había aceptado el trabajo, pero como no tenía lechuza para enviar la contestación a Dumbledore simplemente decidió que aparecería de improviso. De esa manera podría poner alguna de sus excusas para poder llegar más tarde y leer los siguientes capítulos de la novela erótica de la cual nunca se cansaba. También, revisando las demás notas le informaban que daría las clases junto con otro profesor.

Pero justo en el momento que dio vuelta la página y el murmullo de voces se reanudaba, la puerta del bar se abrió de golpe. Al ver quien caminaba por la puerta no tuvieron la misma reacción que con Kakashi: algunos sonrieron, otros lo saludaban con la mano y los demás observaron curiosos a un chico joven que caminaba junto al hombre gigante y barbudo.

Hatake, sin embargo, sonrió complacido. Parecía que iba a poder volver a casa temprano aquel día. Cerró el libro guardándolo en su bolsillo mágicamente ampliado, tomó un trago de su coñac y se giró justo en el momento que el gigante se acercaba al peliplateado.

—H-Hola Ha-Hagrid —tartamudeó Tom. Hagrid lo miró algo sorprendido—. ¿Qu-Quieres lo de si-siempre?

—No puedo Tom. Estoy de pasada —respondió Hagrid y luego se volvió a Kakashi quien lo miraba desde su taburete. Estuvo observándolo un momento hasta que una gran sonrisa apareció en su barbudo rostro—. ¡Kakashi! ¡tantos años sin verte!

El gigante lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que parecía que fuera a hacerlo polvo. Hatake tosió y le palmeó la espalda tratando de hacerse entender. Y por suerte para él, el gigante comprendió y lo soltó disculpándose dos veces. Tom los miraba incrédulo, la buena opinión que tenía de Hagrid había desaparecido en el momento que vio la muestra de afecto. Como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Kakashi tardó algunos segundos en recuperar el aliento, pero luego de toser dos veces ya estaba como nuevo.

—Sí, han sido más de 11 años. Largos, muy largos años si me lo preguntas.

Entonces, miró al chico que estaba parado al lado de Hagrid y reconoció sus ojos verdes de inmediato. _Eran idénticos a los de su madre._

—Lo mismo para mi —respondió Hagrid sacudiendo su pantalón con las manos. En eso, un poco de polvo se desprendió de ellos y el chico tosió un poco—. Pero nada me sorprendió más en estos años que el aviso de Dumbledore de que era probable que vendrías aquí. Y me alegra que lo hicieras, tenemos mucho de que hablar. ¿Nos acompañarás cierto?

Al notar la incomodidad en el rostro del chico, Kakashi giró la mirada y la posó en el gigante.

—Así es, no tengo otros planes. Además, quiero comprar unas cosas para mí y necesito pasar por Gringotts para retirar un poco del dinero de mi cuenta —explicó y le colocó una mano encima del cabello del chico. El pequeño lo miró curioso y asustado, como si creyera que haría magia o algo así—. Luego, me encantaría acompañar a Harry con sus compras.

Si dijera que el ex auror hizo una mala elección de palabras es porque así fue. Por supuesto, no fue para mal. Pero el lugar cayó en un completo silencio en el momento en que oyeron el verdadero nombre del muchacho. Sin embargo, después de un momento, Tom, perdiendo el temor que le tenía a Kakashi, salió del mostrador y caminó hacia Harry quien ahora miraba a Kakashi incrédulo.

Tom le estrechó la mano, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Bienvenido señor Potter, bienvenido. Es todo un honor.

Kakashi no culpó el silencio del muchacho. Estaba en todo su derecho de sentirse así. Después de todo lo que había pasado en un mundo muggle, sin saber de sus padres, sin saber que era un mago, sin saber que era famoso.

De repente, un sonido de sillas moviéndose se hizo presente. Harry se encontró, en un segundo, estrechando las manos de todos los clientes del bar. Kakashi observó con aburrimiento cómo Doris Crockford, Dedalus Diggle y otros magos lo saludaban con emoción. Pero entonces, alguien realmente extraño llamó su atención: un joven, pálido y nervioso con un turbante en su cabeza se acercó a Harry.

Pero no le interesó eso, sino la inmensa energía oscura que parecía salir de la parte de atrás de su cabeza. E incluso si no estaba empleando magia podía sentir esa oscuridad. Era tan profunda y maligna que le provocó un terror increíble, algo que nunca había sentido jamás.

_"Kakashi"_, algo o alguien le estaba hablando. Su voz sonaba poderosa y terrible pero siseaba un poco a la vez, como si fuera una serpiente _"_..._ ven... busca mi poder... ¡ENTRÉGATE!"_

—¡Profesor Quirell! —la voz de Hagrid, de alguna manera, rompió el enlace—. Harry, el profesor Quirell será uno de tus maestros en Hogwarts.

—P-P-Potter —tartamudeó sujetando la mano del muchacho con ansiedad—, e-es t-to-todo un p-pla-placer co-conocerte.

Kakashi, un poco nervioso por lo que había oído, tomó aquella oportunidad para inspeccionar la voz del joven. Su tartamudeo no sonaba del todo natural, parecía... fingido de algún modo y ahora que sabía que Quirell era un profesor... estaba más intranquilo. Pero supuso que lo que había oído antes debió ser su imaginación. No hablaría de eso con Hagrid ni con Harry, esperaría a llegar a Hogwarts y se lo comentaría a Dumbledore.

Pero aunque Harry tenía curiosidad por saber que materia daría el profesor Quirell, su mente se centraba en Kakashi. _"¿Cómo me reconoció?"_, se preguntaba, _"¿por qué Hagrid quiere que nos acompañe?"_, _"¿Será alguna prueba?"_. Esas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente y no se detuvieron ni siquiera cuando Quirell se alejó y los demás siguieron dándole la mano. Ni siquiera cuando el hombre llamado "Kakashi" observó a Quirell con aire misterioso.

—Bien Harry, Kakashi. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Habían salido al callejón Diagon y Kakashi no pudo evitar reír al ver lo embobado que Harry estaba. El chico miraba las vitrinas de las tiendas con tanto entusiasmo que parecía que, para él, no hubiera nada mejor que eso.

Pero Hagrid estaba demasiado ansioso por terminar el asunto entre manos que parecía no prestarle atención a Harry. Tenía demasiadas preguntas y demasiadas cosas que quería contarle a Kakashi que tenía que aprovechar el breve instante antes de llegar a Gringotts.

—Muchas cosas sucedieron estos años —comenzó Hagrid—, la Orden se ha disuelto, Sirius ha sido enviado a Azkaban, Anko ha sido despedida del Ministerio...

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kakashi apartando los ojos de su libro—. ¿Sirius Black en Azkaban?

Obviamente, Hagrid notó que al hombre le importaba más su mejor amigo que Anko Mitarashi. Y le sorprendía que, después de tantos años, no confiara en ella.

—No conozco la verdadera historia —dijo—, pero el reporte afirma que Sirius fue el que traicionó a los Potter.

El susurro de Hagrid le puso los pelos de punta. Algo no encajaba en aquel asunto.

—Vamos, sabemos bien que Sirius nunca haría algo como eso. ¡Ni siquiera era mortífago! —exclamó pero por suerte nadie lo escuchó salvo Hagrid.

Harry, de repente, se detuvo frente a una vitrina donde había varios chicos pegados al cristal. Señalaban y murmuraban cosas sobre la nueva "Nimbus 2000". La miró con curiosidad y luego corrió para alcanzar a los hombres quienes conversaban entre ellos.

—No lo sé. Yo tampoco me lo creí en aquel entonces, y todavía no me lo creo ahora. Pero el Ministerio es así, nunca preguntan dos veces. Solo se aferran a las apariencias —susurró Hagrid mientras se rascaba la barba—. Kakashi, ¿por qué sigues enfadado con Anko?. ¡Es una gran chica!. Te estima mucho, siempre hablaba de ti cuando nos reuníamos para tomar algo en el Caldero Chorreante.

—Hm, puede ser. Pero aún así miente, lo sé —dijo Hatake con un tono grave. Hagrid abrió la boca para discutir pero Kakashi continuó casi de inmediato—. Un mortífago jamás traiciona a su líder. Aún si hace muchos años que juega ese papel de "chica bonita" yo no le creo. Ni tampoco a Snape. Él también es un-

Pero justo en ese momento, Harry caminó junto a Kakashi y lo observó con curiosidad impidiéndole continuar. Kakashi sonrió y guardó el libro en su bolsillo.

—Disculpe que pregunte pero, ¿usted es...?

Hagrid se golpeó la frente, había olvidado presentarlos.

—Harry, el es Kakashi Hatake. Y será el-

—Seré tu profesor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras —interrumpió Kakashi—. Estoy seguro que, luego de vivir con los Dursley todo este tiempo, querrás aprender algún hechizo para vengarte de Dudley ¿no?

Potter abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ahora le intrigaba más aquel hombre. ¿Cómo conocía su pasado?, ¿Cómo sabía que odiaba a Dudley?. Además, parecía bastante misterioso con esa máscara que le cubría la mitad de su rostro. Pero había algo familiar en él que le parecía agradable, como si ya lo hubiera conocido antes.

—¿Cómo...?

—Lo siento Harry. Aún no puedo contarte nada —dijo Hagrid algo preocupado—. Pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que Kakashi será bastante exigente contigo. Sobre todo porque es uno de los mejores magos vivos —después de Dumbledore— de este siglo.

Al chico eso le cayó como agua helada sobre la cabeza. ¡Ni siquiera sabía magia!, ¿Cómo esperaban que aprobara entonces si su primer año en Hogwarts sería tan duro con un profesor así?. Pero Kakashi rió sonoramente ante la exageración del gigante.

—No te preocupes. Aprenderás muy rápido y te gustará la materia —comentó tranquilamente. Por suerte, eso calmó un poco a Harry quien ahora sonreía con timidez—. Además, no soy tan bueno como Hagrid dice.

—¡Tonterías Kakashi!, ¡eres tan bueno que derrotaste a Kabuto Yakushi!

—Sí, pero el muy cobarde huyó en cuanto su amo apareció —dijo con cierto resentimiento. Hagrid asintió y Harry los miró sintiéndose un tonto. Cada vez sabía más y comprendía menos—. Bien, Gringotts al fin.

Anunció de repente y elevaron la mirada para encontrarse frente a un edificio blanco, puertas de cobre y un duende parado fuera.

* * *

Salieron de Gringotts parpadeando por la fuerte luz del día. Hagrid se agarró el estómago con ambas manos e hizo una mueca de disgusto, como si estuviera mareado.

—Kakashi, ¿podrías acompañar a Harry a comprar su uniforme? —pidió Hagrid, señalando hacia Madam Malkin: Túnicas para Todas las Ocasiones—. Es que detesto el transporte de Gringotts.

—¿Irás al Caldero Chorreante?. De acuerdo, dale saludos a Tom de mi parte —dijo Kakashi y rió suavemente ante sus propias palabras. Hagrid, quien no entendió por qué se reía, asintió y se alejó tambaleante.

Lo vieron irse y luego Kakashi se turnó hacia Harry, quien lo miraba curioso. Había tenido más curiosidad cuando recorrieron las cámaras de Gringotts en busca del paquete de Dumbledore y del dinero de él y de Kakashi. Pero aún así, que le explicaran los riesgos de robar en el banco no le bastó mucho. Y ahora quería más respuestas.

—Sé que tienes muchas preguntas que hacerme. Y trataré de responder todas o casi todas. ¿Vamos?

Harry asintió con nerviosismo y entró al negocio acompañado de Hatake. Madam Malkin era una bruja sonriente y regordeta, vestida de color malva.

—Buenos días. Hemos venido para que él se pruebe el uniforme de Hogwarts —dijo Kakashi, obviamente refiriéndose a Harry.

—¡Maravilloso!. Pero, ¿he de asumir que usted es el padre?

—Su profesor. Y un amigo muy cercano de sus padres.

Harry se volvió para mirarlo con la mayor sorpresa y curiosidad posible en un chico de 11 años. Pero Kakashi no lo miró, sus ojos seguían posados en los de la bruja.

La mujer asintió con una sonrisa amable y los condujo hacia la parte trasera del negocio. Ahí había un chico con rostro pálido y puntiagudo parado sobre un escabel, mientras otra bruja le ponía alfileres en su larga túnica negra. Madam colocó a Harry en un escabel al lado del otro y se giró a Kakashi cuando este carraspeó.

—Necesitaría una capa. Y una bufanda, que sea lo más discreta posible —la mujer asintió y llamó a otra bruja para que atendiera a Harry.

—¿Profesor? —llamó Harry al ver que se iba—. Aún tengo...

—Más tarde —respondió secamente.

Luego, Madam lo condujo hacia una zona más apartada de la tienda. Donde comenzó a buscar capas pacientemente. Había de todos los tipos: negra, blanca, verde, violeta, marrón, ámbar, azul y de otros distintos colores.

—Disculpe, ¿es cierto que hacen capas por pedido? —preguntó Kakashi, interrumpiendo a la mujer.

—Sí señor, ¿tiene algún modelo en especial que desee?

El auror sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo mágicamente ampliado y se la entregó a Madam.

La fotografía mostraba un Kakashi más joven, parado junto a su antiguo sensei Minato Namikaze. El hombre, vestía una ropa similar a la de Kakashi pero tenía un chaleco verde y una capa blanca con llamas rojas en la parte inferior.

—¿Es esta? —preguntó señalando la capa del joven Minato. Kakashi asintió sonriente bajo su máscara—. De acuerdo señor, la tendremos lista en casi un mes. ¿Quiere que se la enviemos a su casa cuando esté disponible?

Kakashi lo pensó un momento, pensando en que sería agradable que le enviaran la capa. De esa manera podría aprovechar su tiempo para leer y memorizar su libro favorito. Complacido, asintió sin pensar un solo segundo en que vivía en una zona llena de muggles ya que debían tener métodos para evitar llamar la atención. Le dio la dirección y la bruja lo anotó, haciendo un hechizo para plasmar la imagen de la fotografía en un cuaderno.

—En cuanto a la bufanda...

—Enseguida señor —respondió y caminaron de vuelta a los escabeles, donde Harry conversaba con el otro chico.

Parecía desanimado por la charla e incluso se veía deseoso por irse. Kakashi no necesitaba ser un genio para notarlo. Se le veía en todo el rostro.

—...No sé por qué los de primer año no pueden tener una escoba propia. Creo que voy a insistirle a mi padre para que me compre una y de alguna manera la meteré de contraban-

—Tú debes de ser Draco Malfoy —interrumpió el hombre. El chico pálido se giró sobresaltado y sorprendido. Examinó a Kakashi con algo de curiosidad—. El hijo de Lucius Malfoy.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto. Ese hombre parecía saber quien era cada persona con solo verla, quizás era porque tenía alguna habilidad especial. Pero Draco tenía una mirada despectiva en su rostro, algo que Harry encontró bastante desagradable.

—¿Usted es...?

—Tu profesor en Hogwarts. Y déjame decirte que si eres igual a tu padre entonces no llegarás muy lejos muchacho —dijo con una sonrisa disimulada bajo su máscara. Malfoy parecía ofendido ante eso.

—¡Como se atreve a...!

—Señor, creo que esta bufanda es justo la que usted busca —llamó Madam desde detrás de ambos chicos.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta, ignorando totalmente a Draco quien ahora resoplaba con ira. Harry ahogó una risita y se mantuvo lo más serio que le fue posible. Pero no fue capaz de aguantar la sonrisa en la que sus labios se curvaron.

Hatake observó la bufanda que la mujer le mostraba. El color blanco y negro que la formaba le llamó la atención y el escudo de Hogwarts era un lindo detalle también. La tocó un poco sintiendo la suavidad de la tela. Luego, le asintió a la mujer quien sonreía orgullosa y radiante.

—Gran elección señor. ¿Desea pagar por la capa también?

—Sería lo mejor —respondió y la bruja le cobró dos Galleons por la ropa.

Kakashi asintió y le señaló a Harry la puerta de salida. Potter entendió que lo esperaría fuera y le asintió mirándolo de reojo.

—¿Quién se cree que es?. ¡Cuando le diga a mi padre acerca de ese inepto...!

—Yo creo que es brillante —dijo Harry con frialdad.

Malfoy lo miró con rabia y asco. Como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera algo horrible.

—Ah, ¿crees lo mismo que él verdad?. Bien, ruega que no me toque en la misma casa que tú o ya verás —respondió Malfoy con una sonrisa maligna.

Pero si hay algo que Harry no le tenía —además de todo lo que le empezaba a parecer aquel chico— era miedo.

—Lo mismo digo, Malfoy —pronunció su apellido con un desprecio total. Cosa que hizo enfurecer a Draco. Pero cuando iba a decirle algo más, la bruja que le hacía el traje le dijo que estaba todo listo.

No necesitó otra excusa para salir. Era lo que más quería en aquel momento.

—¡Cuídate las espaldas en Hogwarts!

Harry salió, sintiendo algo peor que lo que pensaba de Dudley. Al lado de Malfoy, Dudley era un ángel.

Kakashi lo esperaba con un libro en su mano. Harry trató de identificar las palabras, pero estaban en otro idioma. Parecía japonés. Y cuando miró más de cerca, notó que el hombre tenía una caja en la otra mano.

—Toma. Son grageas Bertie Bott de todos los sabores —explicó Kakashi mientras extendía la mano sin mirarlo en absoluto.

Harry agarró la caja y la abrió, encontrando dulces de diferentes colores dentro. Hatake, aún sin apartar su vista del libro erótico, estiró su mano libre y agarró una gragea marrón oscura y la sostuvo en su mano un momento.

Aunque lo conocía muy poco, Harry creía que su mayor misterio estaba detrás de la máscara. Quizás ocultaba un rostro horrible o una cicatriz que no quería mostrar. Pero aún así quería ver su rostro.

Esperó impaciente mientras Kakashi se llevaba lentamente la gragea a la máscara. Pudo ver como la tomaba el cobertor con sus dedos. Como la tiraba hacía abajo y comenzaba a verse su nariz.

_"Ya... casi!"_, pensó obviamente emocionado por ver lo que había detrás. Sería un misterio menos acerca del nuevo profesor.

Pero, cuando iba a revelar su nariz, una multitud pasó y tapó la escena.

Harry trató de mirar por encima de las cabezas de la gente, pero no hubo caso: eran demasiado altos para él. Y una vez que se fueron, Kakashi ya tenía su máscara de vuelta y ahora saboreaba la gragea con mucho gusto.

—Deliciosa. Me tocó de chocolate. ¿No vas a comer?

El chico asintió decepcionado y se llevó una gragea verde a la boca. _Menta_. No le gustaba mucho la menta, pero era un sabor refrescante.

—Profesor. ¿De dónde conoce a mis padres? —preguntó Harry de repente. Kakashi suspiró y cerró su libro, guardándolo nuevamente en su bolsillo.

Harry quería preguntar muchas cosas, y había aguantado la curiosidad hasta ese momento. Una de sus preguntas era sobre sus padres; la otra sobre cómo lo reconoció a él y a Malfoy con solo verlos; y por qué llevaba una máscara así. Pero como Malfoy le importaba un comino no preguntaría sobre él.

—Bien, es una larga historia y no entenderás todo ahora. Simplemente digamos que los conozco desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Pero, Profesor... necesito saber —pidió Harry en un tono amargo y triste. Pudo notar que Kakashi comenzaba a dudar.

Aún así no podía decirle nada. Por lo menos no aún. Necesitaba madurar. Crecer, volverse más poderoso. Aprender a protegerse de los enemigos. _Madurar._ Y Kakashi quería más que cualquier cosa revelarle su verdadera identidad y abrazarlo. Contarle todo sobre su pasado y cuál era su conexión con él. Pero aún no era el momento.

—Disculpa Harry. Aún no es el momento.

Harry bajó la cabeza decepcionado.

—Vamos, no te pongas así. Puedes preguntar cualquier otra duda que quieras. Mientras, caminaremos a Ollivanders para comprar tu varita —dijo, con la esperanza de que la idea alegrara un poco al muchacho.

Con una emoción renovada, Harry asintió y caminaron rápidamente a Ollivanders. Pero, al llegar al negocio antiguo, Kakashi se detuvo pensativo.

Harry lo miró curioso mientras ambos se quedaron inmóviles frente a la puerta de entrada.

—Recordé que debo hacer algo —anunció de repente—, ¿podrías comprar tu varita tu solo?. Hagrid vendrá pronto, cuando hablamos hace un rato me dijo que te traería una sorpresa.

—B-Bueno —respondió Harry algo nervioso por quedarse solo. Pero también estaba molesto: Kakashi no respondería a sus preguntas—. ¿A dónde irá?

—A mi casa. Tengo que hacer... cierta lectura instructiva. Sí, eso es —dijo obviamente refiriéndose a su libro erótico. El chico elevó una ceja con desconfianza, no le creyó del todo. Pero no podía decirle nada, ya que era un profesor de Hogwarts.

Kakashi, aún después de la tristeza del día anterior se sentía con ánimos de hacer una lectura. El encuentro con Harry lo había animado bastante como para olvidar el aniversario de la muerte de su hermano.

—Te veré en el colegio entonces —se despidió agitando la mano una sola vez.

Desapareció ahí mismo. Dejando a Harry asustado e impresionado.

* * *

Era el día. Había llegado la fecha tan ansiada de todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts que se encontraban en la estación. El tren se alzaba imponente en el andén 9 ¾ con sus vagones casi repletos de alumnos que asistirían por primera vez —o segunda o la que fuera— al colegio de magos más importante de Inglaterra.

Para Kakashi era una fecha común y corriente. "_Otro día en la oficina", _pensaba cada vez que miraba su equipaje flotante. Por supuesto, había encantado la valija y demás pertenencias que tenía que llevar para que flotaran y lo siguieran hasta el tren. Gracias a la magia ahora podía disfrutar de su nuevo y ultra limitado —ya agotado— tomo de Icha Icha Tactics que Jiraiya había lanzado el día anterior.

Caminó con el libro muy cerca de su rostro, el cual era tapado por la tapa verde del libro. Ambas manos en su libro, con las que trataba de tenerlo lo más cerca posible a él. Lo consideraba un tesoro. Pero al no poder ver por dónde caminaba era muy probable que un accidente ocurriera. Y así fue.

Eventualmente, chocó con alguien que gruñó brevemente.

—¡Oh disculpe se-! —la voz se detuvo con un ligero grito de sorpresa—. ¿Kakashi?

Al escuchar su nombre supo que era momento de detener la lectura. Alzó la vista desde el libro y de inmediato sonrió ante lo que veía: Arthur Weasley se encontraba parado enfrente suyo.

—Buenos días Arthur. ¿Cómo has estado? —saludó Hatake guardando su nuevo libro en el bolsillo.

El hombre no supo que decir. Se mantuvo inmóvil un momento, analizando su siguiente movimiento.

—¡Kakashi! ¡dichosos los ojos que te ven hombre! —exclamó saludándolo con un apretón de manos—. ¡Ha pasado mucho!

El nuevo profesor le dedicó una sonrisa ligera. Sus ojos negros estaban llenos de bondad y tranquilidad.

—No tanto Arthur. Han sido sólo tres semanas desde la última vez que acudiste a la casa de mi vecino para borrarle su memoria. Nunca creí que fuera a descubrir un verdadero gnomo en su jardín —dijo—. Son muy raros en ambientes no mágicos.

—Quizás se sintió atraído por los pocos objetos mágicos que tienes en tu hogar —explicó Arthur pensativo—. Me enteré que te despidieron. Fudge es un idiota si me preguntas.

—Tienes razón —respondió Kakashi riendo con suavidad—. Aún así he conseguido un nuevo trabajo.

—¿Un nuevo empleo? —una voz detrás de Arthur preguntó.

El señor Weasley se giró para encontrarse con su esposa: Molly Weasley. Kakashi la observó un momento, reconociendo que era una mujer regordeta a diferencia de su marido. El cual era delgado, alto y casi del todo calvo. Pero ambos eran pelirojos.

—Soy profesor en Hogwarts —comentó caminando hacia el tren seguido de ambos.

—¿De verdad?, pues bien por ti. Me han dicho que es un excelente trabajo, sobre todo para los ex aurores que aún desean trabajar en algo.

—Eso espero Molly —dijo Kakashi suspirando—. Por otro lado este es el primer año de Ron, ¿no?.

Arthur asintió, levemente preocupado cuando vio la pobre apariencia de su hijo. Pero no podía comprarle ropa nueva y ni hablar de varitas o los libros que les pedían aquel año. Y toda su pobreza se remitía a su trabajo, uno de los peores en el Ministerio: "Oficina Contra el Uso Incorrecto de los Artefactos Muggles".

—Sí. Estaba realmente emocionado por comenzar —comentó Arthur—, estuvo casi todo el verano hablando de todo lo que aprendería en Hogwarts.

—Me recuerda a alguien —susurró Kakashi—. ¿Cómo están Fred, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill y la pequeña Ginny?

Obviamente que los Weasley tuvieron un poco de curiosidad al oír aquello. Y les fue claro que Kakashi decidió no mencionar a quien se refería.

—Oh muy bien. Fred y George comienzan su tercer año en Hogwarts —dijo Molly volviendo la mirada hacia el tren—. Ahí están, ayudando a ese chico tan encantador que conocimos hace poco.

Kakashi alzó una ceja y observó que, en efecto, Fred y George se encontraban ayudando a un chico de pelo azabache y anteojos. Era Harry Potter.

—Kakashi, creía que los profesores debían estar unas horas antes en el castillo. Si vas en tren llegaras justo a tiempo para el banquete.

—Es cierto, pero no viajaré en tren Arthur —aclaró Kakashi—. Simplemente quería comprobar si Harry había logrado llegar a la plataforma.

Ambos Weasley adoptaron una postura pensativa.

—¿Cual Harry? —preguntaron al unísono.

—Harry Potter por supuesto —dijo con una sonrisa. Una expresión de suma sorpresa fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de los Weasley—. Bien, debo irme. Ah, veo que Ginny se aproxima, denle mis saludos. Y... trataré de visitarlos en verano, quizás pase por la Madriguera.

Y así como llegó volvió a desaparecer. Molly miró a Arthur quien todavía se encontraba boquiabierto, totalmente sorprendido de que Kakashi hubiera ido a la estación solamente para ver si Harry había conseguido llegar.

—No debería sorprenderme —dijo Arthur—, después de todo Kakashi es parte de la familia Potter.

Molly asintió mientras se daba media vuelta para observar a Harry mirando en aquella dirección, como si hubiera visto al profesor. Pero, cuando iba a acercarsele, Ginny apareció y abrazó sus piernas con cariño.

—Mami, ¿ese era el señor Kakashi? —preguntó en un tono infantil— ¿Me ha traído algo?

Los señores Weasley la miraron un segundo, aún sin poder apartar la sorpresa de sus caras. Pero, en cuestión de segundos, Molly fue la primera en reaccionar.

—No cariño, pero nos visitará en vacaciones de verano y te traerá un regalo.

Ginny hizo un puchero que luego fue reemplazado rápidamente por una sonrisa de alegría. Arthur y Molly tomaron cada uno una mano de la pequeña y caminaron hacia el tren, con la esperanza de poder hablar con Harry antes de que partiera.

Pero Harry ya se había acomodado en el último vagón, en un compartimiento vacío. Sus pertenencias ya estaban abordo del tren gracias a Fred y George; y ahora el chico miraba por la ventanilla del compartimiento, completamente confundido. Pues había creído ver al Profesor Kakashi Hatake hablando con la mujer y el hombre que lo ayudaron a entrar al andén 9 ¾.

* * *

El castillo Hogwarts se alzaba imponente en el paisaje sobre una colina. Rodeado por un enorme lago en el que los alumnos de primer año cruzarían a bote para ingresar al colegio. La vista era magnífica, cualquiera que lo viera desde lejos hubiera podido reconocer el atardecer ocultándose detrás del enorme castillo y las luces amarillas que emergían desde el interior.

Pero lo que realmente se consideraba como espléndido era el interior de Hogwarts. Todo desde su decoración, los cuadros que hablaban, las armaduras, los fantasmas y hasta los salones vacíos estaban preparados para recibir a los nuevos estudiantes.

Aún así, no todo estaba vacío. Había un salón en una de las torres donde se encontraban reunidos todos los profesores discutiendo las novedades del año en Hogwarts.

El ambiente era más que nada aburrido para los antiguos profesores, Dumbledore siempre daba la misma explicación todos los años y este no era la excepción. En todo caso, los nuevos profesores agradecían los consejos y explicaciones aún si sonaban demasiado obvios.

—...Y creo que no me queda nada más por agregar —dijo Dumbledore con tono solemne. Tomó una pausa y luego continuó—, salvo decirles que es un verdadero placer tenerlos a ambos como profesores.

—El placer es mío señor, hace tiempo que quería conocer a los gusa- digo _niños _—comentó Anko Mitarashi, enfatizando la última palabra.

En todo caso, aquello no pasó desapercibido por nadie. Incluso el Profesor Flitwick quien estaba bastante adormilado pudo notar cómo se corregía rápidamente.

Dumbledore, en cambio, sonrió amablemente y se acomodó los anteojos.

—Anko, no hace falta tanta formalidad. Puedes llamarme Profesor o Dumbledore si lo prefieres —indicó el director. Anko asintió con una sonrisa tímida.

En ese momento Quirell carraspeó para llamar la atención y todos en la sala se volvieron hacia él.

—A-agra-agradezco s-su ho-hospi-hospitalidad —tartamudeó el joven del turbante—, p-pero ¿n-no ha-había o-otro nu-nuevo pro-profesor?

Hubo un suave murmullo en la sala. Flitwick le susurraba al Profesor Binns algo al oído. Dumbledore hizo una mueca de curiosidad y Snape miró a Quirrell con asco, como si por el hecho de estar ahí ya era un ser detestable. La profesora Sprout simplemente sonrió con impaciencia, ella también estaba harta de todo el discurso.

Pero Anko imitó a Dumbledore y se mantuvo callada. Era evidente que no sabía quién era el nuevo profesor, sin embargo, le daba curiosidad saberlo.

—No ha de sorprenderlo Profesor Quirrell —dijo McGonagall llamando la atención de todos los presentes—. Su nuevo compañero siempre se ha dignado en llegar realmente tarde a las reuniones.

—A-ah, en-entien-entiendo —respondió el joven asustado.

—Disculpe Profesora McGonagall, ¿acaso usted conoce al-?

—Me temo que sí Anko —interrumpió la mujer con cierta molestia en sus ojos. Anko se acomodó en su silla con suma curiosidad— el nuevo Profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es un ex auror. Llamado Ka-

Se detuvo y todos los presentes se quedaron inmóviles frente al golpe en la puerta de la sala. Fue un golpe suave, como si el causante esperara que no hubiera nadie ahí para poder irse. Pero McGonagall y Dumbledore sabían perfectamente quién era el que tocaba la puerta.

En un segundo, la vicedirectora de Hogwarts le indicó al visitante que podía ingresar. Se escuchó un suave suspiro y la puerta se abrió lentamente, atrayendo en el acto todas las miradas de los profesores de primer año.

Pero, de todas las miradas sorprendidas que recayeron en el hombre, la de Anko fue la más profunda. Estaba realmente sorprendida y anonadada, no esperaba encontrárselo de nuevo ni mucho menos en Hogwarts. Pero la mayor parte de su ser estaba feliz de volverlo a ver.

—Buenas tardes, Profesor Kakashi. Me alegra que pudiera llegar —dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa de claro alivio.

Hatake asintió algo aburrido mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Vestía su usual ropa azul pero ahora llevaba una capa blanca con llamas rojas, que hizo sonrojar a Anko levemente. Se veía realmente apuesto, o por lo menos eso pensaba.

—¡Kakashi Hatake! —rugió McGonagall desde su asiento—. ¿¡Se atreve a llegar tarde!?

Su pregunta tomó al ex auror por sorpresa. Y lo único que hizo fue rascarse la nuca con cierta vergüenza, mientras pensaba en alguna historia creíble.

—Disculpe Profesora. Tuve que detenerme por el andén 9 ¾ para...

—Basta de mentiras —ordenó la mujer en un tono más calmado.

Lo que no sabía era que Kakashi no había mentido esta vez. Pero consideró oportuno que creyera que fue una mentira. Aún no quería revelar a los otros profesores la relación que tuvo con los padres de Harry y como era que estaba emparentado con el muchacho.

Dumbledore carraspeó viendo que la tensión en el ambiente crecía. Una vez más todos lo miraron, excepto Anko quien tenía sus ojos fijos en la figura de Kakashi. Aún así, el auror no la notó para nada ni siquiera al entrar._  
_

—Bien, quiero presentarte a los demás profesores en Hogwarts —dijo Dumbledore—. Ella es la profesora de Herbología, Pomona Sprout; aquí tenemos al Pofesor Snape que enseña Pociones; luego se encuentra el Profesor Binns de Historia de la Magia; el Profesor Flitwick nuestro maestro en Encantamientos; a Minerva ya la conoces, pero lo que no sabes es que enseña Transformaciones; luego se encuentra tu compañero, el Profesor Quirrell.

Dumbledore había señalado con formalidad a los diversos profesores quiénes tuvieron una reacción diferente para con Kakashi: Sprout, al verlo, le sonrió y murmuró algo de "Bienvenido"; Snape, simplemente, lo miró con más desprecio que a Quirrell y luego apartó la mirada; Binns resultó ser el más educado, puesto que al ser nombrado hizo una reverencia fantasmal y dijo que era un honor tenerlo en Hogwarts; Flitwick, pese a su baja estatura, se levantó de su silla y lo saludó con un apretón de manos y una sonrisa; McGonagall chasqueó la lengua y suspiró molesta con el director y con Kakashi; por último Quirrell quiso decir algo pero su tartamudeo lo dejó en ridículo.

—Es un placer conocerlos —afirmó Kakashi y Minerva respondió con un "bah" a lo que Snape se encontró bastante de acuerdo.

—En todo caso, hay una última profesora... —susurró Dumbledore señalando detrás del peliblanco.

Kakashi se dio media vuelta y notó que una mujer, joven, de cabello púrpura atado en una cola lo miraba con un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa. Hatake no comprendió qué era lo que le ocurría —se imaginó que quizás estaba algo enferma— pero no le dio importancia. No parecía alguien que conociera.

Pero Dumbledore era el que más temía su reacción. Jamás le mencionó a Kakashi que Anko Mitarashi sería una nueva profesora también ya que sabía que él no confiaba para nada en ella. Aún si hace varios años ella había escapado de Voldemort.

—Kakashi Hatake... Ha pasado mucho —dijo Anko poniéndose de pie.

—¿Te conozco?

La mujer siguió caminando hacia él hasta que lo tuvo enfrente. Sus rostros muy cerca uno del otro, los labios de Anko se curvaban en una sonrisa.

—Estás más guapo Kakashi...

El anbu alzó una ceja de desconfianza y la miró con cautela, tratando de identificar quien era esa extraña mujer.

Pero no tardó mucho hasta que su cerebro la reconociera. Y algo inusual fue creciendo en su ser. Rabia, se sintió traicionado por Dumbledore.

—¡Dumbledore! —exclamó de repente. Anko permaneció ahí, algo sobresaltada por su reacción—. ¿¡Por qué no me lo dijo!? ¡Dos... Mortífagos en esta escuela es algo imprudente!

A Anko le dolieron sus palabras. Y, por primera vez en su vida, se sintió derrotada. Realmente esperaba que Kakashi confiara en ella. Que apartara esa estúpida idea que tenía sobre ella. Que entendiera que no estaba del lado del mal, y que quería ser su amiga. Quizás, con el tiempo, algo más. Y lo último era algo que había llegado a desear con los años en que no estuvo cerca de él. Lo llegó a comprender.

Pero en cambio a Snape no le provocó ninguna molestia que desconfiara de él. Sólo le bastaba que Dumbledore confiara en él y eso era todo para seguir adelante. Aún así encontraba bastante desagradable a los nuevos profesores, quizás a Anko no tanto. Era linda pero algo rara para su gusto.

Los demás profesores comenzaron a murmurar entre ellos, salvo McGonagall quien se mantuvo estoica. Como si nada que viniera de aquel hombre pudiera importarle.

—Lo siento Kakashi, pero te necesitaba aquí. Sabes el motivo, es muy importante que cuente con toda la ayuda disponible si la situación llegara a darse —le susurró Dumbledore al oído—. Por favor, trata de darle una oportunidad a Anko. Yo sé que ella te estima mucho Kakashi —volvió a susurrarle.

Aquella última oración lo tomó por sorpresa. Ya era la segunda vez que se lo decían, y ahora comenzaba a creer que Anko quizás cambió. Pero, no queriendo arriesgarse —por lo que le ocurrió a Icha cuando se confió—, decidió darle una oportunidad. En todo caso, la vigilaría de cerca y averiguaría sus verdaderas intenciones. Además, el daño ya estaba hecho. Y Kakashi no era un hombre que se irritaba y protestaba por todo. Prefería... que las cosas siguieran su rumbo, aún si creía que Dumbledore había cometido un error al contratar a la joven.

Teniendo en cuenta que su mirada jamás se había apartado de la de Anko —la cual tenía sus ojos en otra dirección— supo que había sido algo cruel. Quizás se lo merecía quizás no. Ya lo sabría más adelante. Pero por ahora jugaría el papel de "compañero amable" con ella.

—Anko —susurró Kakashi mientras todos miraban a los dos expectantes. Incluso McGonagall parecía interesada—. Mírame —pidió suavemente tomando su mentón y movió su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron—. Lo siento, ¿de acuerdo?. No puedo mentirte y decirte que seremos amigos. Pero... yo... —dijo tratando de buscar las palabras correctas mientras sus mejillas casi ocultas bajo su máscara tenían un leve sonrojo.

Anko rió suavemente, entendiendo que era difícil para Kakashi tomar una decisión así. No importaba. Lo esperaría el tiempo que necesitase. Sabía que, si usaba sus encantos femeninos, no se resistiría.

—De acuerdo Kakashi —dijo y lo abrazó sorpresivamente cosa que dejó al hombre inmóvil unos segundos— Gracias, por darme esta oportunidad.

Todos los demás los vieron con asombro mientras Anko lo abrazaba y depositaba su cabeza en su pecho. Curiosamente para Dumbledore, Kakashi regresó el abrazo y la acercó lo más que pudo a su cuerpo. Parecía estar disfrutándolo.

Y no se equivocaba. Luego de unos segundos, el hombre dejó de sentirse incómodo y le devolvió el gesto de cariño. La calidez de Anko lo abrumaba, era algo increíble. Algo que quiso sentir más de cerca, y fue por eso que la atrajo más hacia sus brazos. Para poder sentir esa calidez que tanto anheló cuando su pequeño hermano murió. La misma que nadie pudo darle. Nadie.

—Me alegra ver que ya son amigos —comentó Dumbledore con una sonrisa. Kakashi, al oír aquello, se apartó de la mujer y se volteó hacia el anciano—. Profesora McGonagall, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos antes de que comience la ceremonia?

—Como una hora Profesor —respondió Minerva con impaciencia.

—Bien. ¡Entonces vamos! ¡tenemos un banquete que celebrar!

l

l

* * *

Bien hasta acá llegó el primer capítulo. Espero que pueda ser interesante y le den una oportunidad, porque planeo hacerlo mejor.

Ahora, me gustaría que me digan que les pareció el reencuentro de Kakashi y Anko: les gustó?, fue medio apresurado? o los personajes no siguen la conducta del cannon?

**Para la última tengo una explicación razonable: va a haber veces que los personajes —sus conductas— serán algo OOC para la conveniencia del fic porque tengo un objetivo en mente y voy a cambiar un poco sus conductas.**

Ah, otra cosa, usaré uno de los personajes de la historia para cierta idea de Anko. Que, eventualmente, revelará los verdaderos sentimientos de Kakashi y por qué es así con ella.

En todo caso espero que puedan dejar reviews y se mantengan para el capítulo 2! Ja Ne!


End file.
